The Switch
by Gohaun
Summary: When one of Duo's experiments goes terribly wrong, he and Heero switch bodies. But Wufei's birthday party is just around the corner. What will the two do. Suggested yaoi.


Disclaimer: I own no rights to Gundam Wing  
  
Note from me: After the switch, when I say who is talking, it's the words of the persons mind, not the body they're in.  
  
The switch  
  
"I'm gonna do it today." Duo said excitedly, "The weather guy promised rain."  
  
"You watch to many movies." Trowa shook his head.  
  
"Herro is going to kill you if he finds out." Quatre said.  
  
"I'm doing it no matter what Herro says." Duo said dignantly.  
  
"You're gonna get shocked." Trowa said.  
  
"I just wanna see if sand really does that." Duo had recently been watching Sweet Home Alabama, and had been bent on finding out if sand really transformed when hit by lightning, "I'm going to prove to Herro that it really happens."  
  
"He's still going to kill you." Quatre said, also shaking his head.  
  
"Not if I'm right." he smiled wide, "He'll reward me if I'm right."   
  
There was silence for a moment, and rain could be heard beating on the house from all sides.  
  
"This stuff sure is nasty." Trowa said looking out the window, "I guess we're gonna stay here until it slows down." he told the blonde beside him.  
  
"That's okay with me." Quatre smiled, and leaned his head on Trowa's shoulder. There was a crash of thunder, and Duo jumped out of his chair.  
  
"Now!" he bounded to the door and out into the rain, long rod in hand.  
  
"Uh, Duo." Trowa called out, but the brunette boy was already outside.  
  
"Don't tell me he's actually doing it." Herro said annoyed from the stairs.  
  
"Uh huh." Quatre nodded and looked at the open door.  
  
"He's gonna get himself killed." Herro ran out the door into the pouring rain, becoming drenched in an instant. "Duo you baka."  
  
"Herro!" Duo looked at his lover, and a big cheesy grin spread across his face, "It' s gonna work, I just know it is!"  
  
"Duo get away from there before you get hit by lightning." Herro demanded running up to him.  
  
"But it's not completely in the ground yet." Duo complained as he continued to push the rod into the ground. Herro sighed deeply and helped Duo with the rod.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you for this." Herro shouted over the wind.  
  
"No you won't," Duo assured him, "It's gonna work."  
  
"There," Herro stepped away from the rod, "Now let's go back inside you baka."  
  
Duo smiled and reached out for Herro, but thunder sounded, and a bolt of lightning came down and hit them, as well as the rod they stood by. They fell to the ground at once.  
  
"Trowa, they're waking up." Quatre said as Herro's eyes opened, "Are you okay Duo?" Herro sat up, and much to his surprise he saw himself lying on the floor. "Duo?" Quatre asked again, "Are you okay?"  
  
"What happened?" Herro asked, but to his surprise, it was Duo's voice that escaped his mouth, not his own.  
  
"You got hit by lightning like we said you would." Trowa piped up.  
  
"Did it work?" Herro heard his own voice say as his body shot up.  
  
"It's still raining outside, we can't tell." Quatre explained, looking at Duo as if he was crazy, "Are you okay Herro?"  
  
"I'm not Herro." Duo said, "But I'm fine." he stopped, the voice that had escaped his mouth wasn't his own. He looked around the room, soon noticing his body sitting across from him. He looked down and noticed Herro's clothes.  
  
"So you've noticed huh?" Herro asked standing up.  
  
"What's going on?" Duo stood up and walked toward his own body.  
  
"Are you two sure you're okay?" Quatre asked.  
  
"We need to talk alone." Herro said grabbing his body's arm and dragging him into the room, "What happened?"  
  
"This is weird." Duo said looking at his own body.  
  
"Duo, give me back my body." Herro demanded.  
  
"I don't know how." Duo said desperately, "How did this happen?"  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, then Herro's eye's went wide, "The thunder, that's what changed us."  
  
"Oh yeah." Duo smiled, "So we just go get hit again."  
  
"The rain stopped Einstein." Herro said knocking on Duo's new head.  
  
"Oh, right." he sighed, "What're we going to do Herro?"  
  
"We're gonna act like nothing happened. We can't tell the others what happened, they wouldn't believe us." Herro deduced.  
  
"But I don't wanna wear spandex." Duo complained.  
  
"Well I don't want to wear your stupid priest clothes either. But deal with it." Herro demanded.  
  
"Fine." Somehow Duo even made Herro's voice sound childish.  
  
"Don't act like a child."  
  
"I'm not." he crossed his arms.  
  
"Duo stop."  
  
"I'm not doing anything."  
  
"Hey." Herro made Duo look at him, "This is only temporary."  
  
"I know, but I want my body back." Duo frowned.  
  
"I want mine back too, but we have to get used to this. Just until the next lightning storm."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Herro smiled at Duo, and leaned forward to kiss him, but reconsidered when he saw his own face instead of Duo's. "This is too weird."  
  
"Herro, Duo, are you fighting?" Quatre's voice came through the door.  
  
"No." Duo answered.  
  
"Trowa and I are going to go. We'll see you tomorrow at Wufie's party." Quatre said.  
  
"Okay." Herro answered.  
  
"Well, I'm tired, let's go to bed." Duo yawned and walked out of the room.  
  
"I'm taking a shower, then I'll come to bed." Herro said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be waiting for you." Duo smiled, and Herro thought it looked strange. He'd never actually seen his body smile before. But he shrugged it off and went to take a shower.  
  
They woke up late the next morning and started to prepare for the party that evening. Duo brushed his original hair, and Herro fixed what was now Duo's hair. They both dressed themselves, and walked out to the car.  
  
"Wait! I have to see if it worked." Duo bounded happily over to the rod and looked down at the sand. A big smile came across his face, he bent down and dug the glass like figure out of the ground, "It worked!"  
  
"Duo, you're all dirty now." Herro noticed.  
  
"Oops." Duo attempted to wipe the dirt of the front of him, but only succeeded in adding more.  
  
Herro rolled his eyes and sighed, "Go inside and wash off."  
  
"But it worked!" Duo said happily.  
  
A small smile crossed Herro's lips as he watched Duo hop gleefully into the house. I hope he doesn't act like this at the party. He'll make me look like a fool. he thought. "Duo, hurry."  
  
"I'm coming." he ran out and up to the car.  
  
"Don't be so cheery." Herro instructed his friend.  
  
"Don't be so serious." Duo came back.  
  
"I can try." Herro said.  
  
Duo smirked, "Do or do not, there is no try."  
  
Herro simply shook his head and said, "Get in the car."  
  
Duo smiled again, and got into the car. He looked at his friend, "Smile, it doesn't become you to frown." he snickered and added, "I always did look better with a smile."  
  
"Very funny." Herro said, "Now stop smiling." Duo made a funny face. "Stop that Duo."  
  
"I'm not smiling." Duo pointed out.  
  
"Act normal, or we won't go." Herro threatened.  
  
Duo didn't say anything, he just hung his head.  
  
"That's better." Herro started the car and headed to Quatre's mansion.  
  
They arrived at the mansion and got out of the car, marveling at all the people around.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know Wu-man had this many friends." Duo said.  
  
"Don't call him that." Herro scolded, "His name is Wufie, that's what you'll call him as long as you're in my body."  
  
"Okay, okay, jeesh." Duo said, "Now act cheery Herro, we're going in." Duo grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.  
  
"Don't act so anxious." Herro said pulling the boy back, "Walk in normally."  
  
"Sorry." Duo looked at his lover, "I promise to try as hard as I can," he stopped and whispered in Herro's ear, "as long as you discipline me when we get home."  
  
An evil smirk spread across Herro's mouth, "You'll probably need it."  
  
A huge grin possessed Duo's face, "Yep."  
  
"Okay, now let's go in, and don't forget to call me Duo. And I have to call you Herro." Herro said.  
  
Duo turned back around and started walking into the large building calmly.  
  
"Herro, Duo, I'm so glad you could make it." Quatre greeted them as they walked up to the door.  
  
"Hi Quatre." Herro said.  
  
"Hello!" Duo said happily. Herro gave him an evil look and he suppressed his happiness.  
  
"Duo, don't call Wufie Wu-man today okay. He's already mad that there are so many people here." Quatre warned.  
  
Duo's face fell, and Herro nudged him in the side. "I won't." Herro said.  
  
"Okay, well, have fun." Quatre smiled brightly.  
  
"Thanks Quatre." Duo said, and they entered the big room. "Wow."  
  
"Let's try to stay away from the others as much as possible." Herro suggested, "But let's go talk to Wufie first."  
  
Duo looked around and soon spotted Wufie, "He's over there." Duo pointed, "C'mon let's go." The two walked over to him.  
  
"Happy birthday Wufie." Herro said casually.  
  
"Hey Wu-m...fie, happy birthday man." Duo said.  
  
Wufie starred at his two friends for a moment, "Thanks." he said shortly.  
  
"Hey Wufie!" Sally walked up and handed him a little box, "Happy birthday."  
  
"Thanks." you could tell that Wufie wasn't in such a good mood. He was never a big talker, but you could tell when he was upset.  
  
"Well, open it." Sally prompted.  
  
Wufie looked at the box and slowly removed the lid, he peered inside and looked at Sally with big eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Duo asked. Herro elbowed him again, and Duo cleared his throat.  
  
"We'll see you around Wufie." Herro said. He looked at Duo angrily and drug him away. "Watch what you say."  
  
"I'm sorry Herro." Duo bowed his head, "I can't help it."  
  
"Just don't do it again." Herro lifted Duo's chin.  
  
"I promise." Duo leaned forward and almost kissed Herro but Relena showed up.  
  
"Hello Herro and Duo." she said.  
  
The two pulled away from each other and starred at the girl, "Hello Relena!" Herro tried to act happy.  
  
"Hey." Duo said quietly, he wasn't exactly happy to see her at the moment.  
  
"So how have you two been?" Relena asked.  
  
"Everything has been great." Herro said.  
  
"That's good." Relena looked at the two boys, "Herro, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Duo looked at Herro with wide eyes. Herro shook his head. "Actually Relena, Herro, I mean, Duo and I were just talking about something important." Duo managed.  
  
"Okay, I'll try to catch you later." Relena smiled and walked away.  
  
"Phew, that was close." Duo sighed.  
  
"Too close, we need to get into the shadows more." Herro looked around, but there weren't any shadows, the room was bright and covered every inch of the room.  
  
"Herro, what are we going to do?" Duo asked, noticing the same thing as Herro had.  
  
"I don't know Duo, but don't worry. I don't think anyone here knows us except for the rest of the boys and a few others." Herro said.  
  
"But Herro..."  
  
"Duo shut up."  
  
Duo looked down at the floor, "Sorry."  
  
"Will you stop saying you're sorry."  
  
"Sorry." he looked up at Herro with pained eyes, "Oops."  
  
Herro smiled and slid his hand down Duo's cheek, "I love you."  
  
Duo lit up, "I love you too." The two leaned together and their lips finally met in a passionate kiss. "Herro, let's go home." Duo said amid the kiss.  
  
"Not now, Duo. Just a little while longer." Herro said. They continued to kiss, until a throat was cleared nearby. They quickly pulled apart and looked at Trowa and Quatre. Duo grinned, but Herro stayed silent and serene.  
  
"Wufie want's us to get rid of everyone." Trowa said bluntly.  
  
"We were wondering if you would help us evacuate the place." Quatre finished.  
  
"I know a way." Duo smiled, he took a deep breath.  
  
"Duo no!" Herro said while slapping a hand over his mouth and suppressing a scream of "FIRE!"  
  
"Are you two okay?" Quatre asked, concern filling his voice.  
  
"Yeah," Herro said quickly, "Were fine." he forced a smile.  
  
"Okay, well, go around and tell everyone that we've had some difficulties and we want everyone to leave." Quatre said, "And be nice about it Herro."  
  
"I'll try." Duo said.  
  
Trowa and Quatre left, and Herro glared at his counterpart, "You almost blew it."  
  
Duo frowned, "Sorry Herro."  
  
Herro sighed and walked away.  
  
Soon the entire mansion was empty, all except eight people: the five pilots, Relena, Noin and Sally.  
  
"I'm sorry for all the people Wufie. If I thought you would've had a problem, I wouldn't have invited them." Quatre apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it too much Quatre." Wufie said, "I just enjoy small parties with my close friends."  
  
"That makes more sense to me." Sally said.  
  
"Why don't we go into the sitting room, there are more chairs in there." Quatre said walking into another room.  
  
"Well, there's not a lot that we can do now." Duo complained, "All the people are gone."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay Herro, you've been acting strange ever since you got struck by lightning the other day." Quatre asked.  
  
"Herro got struck by lightning?" Relena asked.  
  
"It was only cause of Duo." Quatre said.  
  
"Hey." Duo said offensively.  
  
"Duo" Herro whispered offensively.  
  
"He came after me of his own free will." Herro said, "I didn't make him help me."  
  
"That's true." Quatre agreed.  
  
"What happened?" Nion asked, rather interested.  
  
"Well..." Quatre told the entire group the whole story.  
  
"But it worked!" Duo purred.  
  
Herro shut his eyes and shook his head. You're going to give us away.  
  
"Well happy birthday Wufie." Sally said.  
  
"I've got a cake." Quatre said, "Stay here, I'll go get it."  
  
"I'll come with you." Trowa stood and walked to the kitchen to fetch the cake with Quatre.  
  
"Yippee." Duo shouted, "Cake!"  
  
Herro gave up, "Duo will you knock it off."  
  
Everyone stopped their little conversations and looked at the two boys.  
  
"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Herro stood up and grabbed Duo by the arm, dragging him outside the room. "You're going to give us away."  
  
"I can't help it." Duo complained, "This is just the way that I am."  
  
"Then keep your mouth shut. We'll have cake and then we're leaving." Herro said.  
  
"I'm not going to get disciplined am I?" Duo said sadly.  
  
"Not in the way you want." Herro said, "Now don't say anything."  
  
The two boys walked back into the now silent room.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Nion asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just had to tell Herro something." Herro smiled.  
  
"Here we go." Quatre said as he and Trowa walked into the room with a big cake, "I was expecting more people, so you can eat all you want." They put the huge cake on a table in the middle of the room. They cut it and handed it out.  
  
"Well," Herro stood up, "I hate to say it, but Herro and I have got to go. Happy birthday man."  
  
Duo stood, "See you." he walked out of the room silently, as he followed his angry lover out to the car.  
  
"Wait, Herro." Relena ran out after them. Herro turned around and looked at her, "Herro."  
  
Duo finally turned around and looked at the girl, "What?"  
  
"I just wanted to remind you about dinner." Relena said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Duo asked. Herro's eye's went wide.  
  
"We planned to have dinner tomorrow night." Relena explained, "It's not like you to forget, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine, we've just been busy lately that's all." Duo said, glancing at Herro.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Relena said, "See you later Duo."  
  
"Bye." Herro said. Both boys stood and starred as Relena walked back into the house.  
  
"I have to have dinner with her?" Duo asked.  
  
"We have no choice." Herro sighed, "Let's go home."  
  
"I'm really sorry for acting that way." Duo said on the way home.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Herro said, "But I don't know what to do about Relena."  
  
"Can't you just cancel?" Duo asked.  
  
"No, we've been planning this get together for a while." Herro explained.  
  
"Hildie!" Duo said as if he'd just seen a ghost.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I'm having dinner with her tomorrow too."  
  
"Crap."  
  
"Herro, what're we going to do?"  
  
"We'll just have to go."  
  
"Like this?"  
  
"No, as each other. We can't tell them what happened."  
  
"Oh man."  
  
"Just relax."  
  
"But Herro..."  
  
"Duo," Herro looked at him, "have a little faith."  
  
Duo contorted his face a looked out the window "I don't know about this."  
  
"Stop complaining, or you really won't get disciplined."  
  
Duo stopped immediately, and he grinned at the boy next to him, "Okay."  
  
Herro parked the car, and walked into the house. It was still light outside, but it felt as though the night should've come already. The two pilots climbed up the stairs, and collapsed on the bed.  
  
"Are you going to discipline me now?" Duo asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure you need it." Herro said, laying on his side so he could look at his lover.  
  
"But I've been real bad." Duo assured him. He leaned forward and was about to kiss Herro, when Herro pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo, I just can't, not like this." he spread out his arms, "It's like kissing myself, it's too weird."  
  
"I understand." Duo laid on his back, "Well, so much for that."  
  
"I really am sorry." Herro sat next to him, "I promise you'll get triple the discipline once we get our own bodies back."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly. And all too soon the next morning came. And only too soon after that was it time for the boys to go to dinner with their friends. Duo went with Relena, and Herro went with Hildie.  
  
"Looks like it might rain tonight." Hildie observed as she and "Duo" walked along the streets. "You've been awfully quite all night Duo, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I've told you, I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind, that's all." Herro said, and he was partially telling the truth, he was thinking alot about what Duo was doing, and if he was making an idiot out of himself, or rather Herro.  
  
"Well Duo, how have things been going?" Hildie asked.  
  
"It's been pretty good." Herro answered.  
  
"How are things going with Herro?" she stopped and looked at him.  
  
Herro debated on what Duo would say, "Great." was all he could think of.  
  
"Is that all you can say? You usually start giving me all the details."  
  
Herro was surprised at this, "Not a lot had happened lately. Herro's been really busy."  
  
"That makes sense." Hildie stopped in front of a restaurant, "Well, shall we eat?"  
  
"You're so talkative tonight Herro." Relena said happily, "You're so much better this way."  
  
"Don't get to used to it." Duo said.  
  
"This is really nice." Relena smiled.  
  
"So how are things going with you?" he asked.  
  
"Everything is going good. Things with the council are crazy, but that's nothing new." Relena picked up the glass of water in front of her and took a sip.  
  
"I don't know about all that stuff." Duo said.  
  
"You could, I've offered you to come with me, but you've always refused." Relena pointed out.  
  
"That kind of stuff bores me. I like spending time with Duo." Duo smiled, hopping that Herro really did.  
  
"That's always a good thing, I suppose." Relena smiled.  
  
An hour passed and all were just finishing dinner. As the night continued rain began to fall.  
  
"I'd hoped that it wouldn't rain." Relena and Hildie told each of the boys.  
  
Thunder rang out and Herro's eyes went wide, as did Duo's.  
  
"Hildie I've got to go, I'm gonna take your car, but I swear I'll come back for you." Herro said quickly.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Hildie said.  
  
"Then hurry." They ran to the car.  
  
"Relena, we've got to hurry to the car." Duo cried out.  
  
"What's wrong?" Relena asked.  
  
"No time to explain, just hurry to my house." Duo and Relena ran to the car.  
  
"Duo!" Herro called out as he stepped out of the car and into the rain.  
  
"Herro!" Duo called back. They ran to each other.  
  
"We had the same idea. Let's get to the rod." Herro grabbed Duo's hand and dragged him to the iron rod that was still in the ground.  
  
"Do you think it'll actually hit the rod again?" Duo asked.  
  
"We might have to move it, but yeah." Herro said, "C'mon, let's get this thing out of the ground and let's move it to a more desolate place."  
  
"Okay." Duo smiled at the man in front of him, "I love you Herro."  
  
"I love you too." Herro called over the rain.  
  
They pulled out the rod and began walking to the most desolate place of the yard.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hildie screamed into the rain.  
  
"Are you trying to get hit by lightning?" Relena called.  
  
"Yes." Duo answered honestly.  
  
Thunder sounded, and soon a flash of light came down and hit the rod in the boys' hands.  
  
Herro's eyes shot open and immediately he looked down at his body.  
  
"Are you okay Herro?" Relena asked.  
  
"Better than ever." Herro said happily, "I want to thank you for a wonderful night Relena." he said, "And sorry for the inconvenience."  
  
"What were you doing?" Hildie asked.  
  
"Just an experiment of Duo's." Herro lied.  
  
"Thanks for all your help, but you should go home now. I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed." Herro said.  
  
"But not before you discipline me." Duo said sitting up, "You promised."  
  
Hildie smiled, "C'mon Relena, we wouldn't want to take away their sleep time." she winked at Duo.  
  
"See you later boys." Relena said following Hildie.  
  
"Bye guys." Hildie waved.  
  
"Bye." Herro called.  
  
"Later." Duo smiled as the door shut. "Feel's good to back in my own body."  
  
"I hear you there." Herro said.  
  
Duo crawled over to Herro and pushed him over, "Time for my punishment." He leaned down and finally his lips met Herro's.  
  
They didn't even bother to go to their rooms at all. And beds weren't needed at all, for nobody went to sleep that night.  
  
Okay people, I know that wasn't my best, but please review. Thanks for reading.  
  
Gohaun. 


End file.
